Lean on Me
by skiingclimber
Summary: Spencer's life is falling apart and her parents are even more clueless than she thought, but when a medical emergency shows the Hastings' just how much Spencer needs them, will they become the shoulder Spencer's always needed to lean on?
1. Chapter 1: Pain

Chapter 1

Spencer woke one morning with her stomach in knots. It had begun the day before. She'd figured it had just been cramps, so she took a Midol and tried to push through it. This morning the stomach pain was accompanied by a feeling of nausea and she was pretty sure she had a fever. She knew she shouldn't go to school today, but would her parents actually believe that she was sick, probably not. So Spencer dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school.

Thirty minutes later Spencer was dragging her feet downstairs to leave for school. She could hear the movement and conversation in the kitchen as she descended the stairs. She made out Melissa's voice and slowed, questioning whether she should enter.

"I don't understand why he would just leave me like this. I mean he wanted this baby more than I did, and now he's just gone."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation, Melissa," Spencer's mom reassured.

Spencer began to fume again. When were they going to realize that Ian wasn't going to come home, "Maybe he's dead," Spencer said as she entered the kitchen.

"Not this again," Melissa exclaimed, "Spencer, you just can't let me be happy, can you?"

"That's not it Melissa. I watched him die and I'm tired of trying to explain that to you."

A sharp pain stabbed Spencer in her side and she leaned against the counter for support, but Melissa didn't miss a beat, "Just like he tried to kill you."

"He did try to kill me," Spencer stated still clutching her side.

"Spencer," their mom jumped in, "why are you upsetting your sister like this?"

Spencer was astonished. Here was Spencer clutching her side trying to hide the pain in her stomach and her mother was worried about her upsetting her sister. She couldn't answer that question all she could say was, "I'm late for school."

Spencer turned on her heels and slowly made her way out the door. The pain had subsided, only to be replaced by the knowledge that her mother cared more about her older sister than her.

Hanna applied the last touch of lip gloss to her lips before closing her locker and turning to Aria and Emily, "Has anyone seen Spencer?"

Emily and Aria shook their head just as Spencer came rounding the corner. She seemed tired to Hanna and a little paler than usual. Then Hanna noticed the cringe of pain and how Spencer clutched her side, and she knew something was wrong.

"Spencer," Hanna asked, "Are you okay?"

Spencer groaned, "Melissa and I got into a fight about Ian and my mom took her side again."

"I was talking about physically," Hanna stated, "Does your stomach hurt?"

Spencer looked quizzically at Hanna, "How'd you know?"

"You're clutching your side," Hanna pointed out, "Give me a little credit. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

Spencer leaned her head against the locker door, "You're better than my mom. She didn't even see me nearly double over in pain."

"If you're sick," Aria started, "You should go home."

"Yeah Spence," Emily chimed in.

"Since when has Spencer Hastings taken a sick day," Hanna stated.

Hanna watched Emily and Aria glare at her.

"Hanna's right," Spencer stated, "Besides, going home would mean having to spend the day with Melissa glaring at me like I'm the devil's spawn. I'd rather endure school than that."

Spencer slipped away and Aria and Emily turned on Hanna, "What?" Hanna asked.

"You had to encourage her," Emily said.

"Yeah Hanna, what the hell was that?"

"I was just making a point. Spencer never takes sick days and she wouldn't start now. You know Spencer's way of dealing with things is to push harder."

"Which is exactly why she should go home," Aria stated.

"And what's she gonna do at home? Sit on the couch eating soup while Melissa glares at her. It's killing Spencer to see that her family doesn't believe her. Do you really think Spencer would get any rest being alone with the person who hates her the most right now?"

Aria and Emily couldn't answer to that and Hanna knew that. She was scared for Spencer as much as the other two, but she understood why Spencer wouldn't be able to survive at home. In the end, Spencer was better off burying herself in her studies like she always did.

When school ended Spencer felt horrible. It felt like every movement would send a sharp pain into her side. The girls had tried to get her to go home at lunch when she refused to eat anything and went racing out of the cafeteria toward the bathroom, but she hadn't listened. She couldn't bear to be alone with Melissa longer than she needed to be, which is why she needed a way to avoid Melissa for another hour or two.

"Spencer," she heard a familiar voice call.

Suddenly all of the pain went away and she couldn't help but smile at Toby. He always made her feel better, whether he knew it or not, "Hi Toby."

He came rushing over to her, but stopped just short, "Emily said you were sick."

"It's probably just a stomach bug. I'll be fine in a couple days," Spencer assured him, or was it herself?

Toby put his hand on her forehead. She liked the touch of his cool skin on her warm forehead, "Well you do feel a little warm. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No," Spencer answered, "we're not supposed to see each other and I don't want to get you into trouble. I can drive home. Thanks though."

Spencer turned on her heels back towards her car. She had so desperately wanted to say yes, and she thought about doing it, but it wasn't just her life she had to think about, it was Toby's. If any one of her family members had seen him drop her off, they would have not only grounded her, but gone after Toby as well. That wasn't fair to him, so she had to reject him even though she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Chapter 2

Melissa was sitting on the couch when Spencer came through the front door. It was now or never. She needed to confront Spencer about her obsession with making her life a living hell. Their parents couldn't break up this fight; both of them wouldn't be home for at least another hour. So Melissa stalked up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom, fully prepared to confront her.

Spencer was putting her stuff down when Melissa walked into her room. She waited for Spencer to realize that she was there, before saying, "Why do you hate me?"

Spencer looked annoyed, "I don't hate you, Melissa."

"Then why are you so obsessed with making me unhappy?"

"Melissa, please, I can't do this right now."

Melissa wasn't going to let her walk away from this fight. She'd cornered her in her room and they were going to talk about this, whether Spencer wanted to or not, "Answer the question, Spence. What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything," Spencer answered through gritted teeth, "I'm not trying to make you unhappy. I know it seems that way, but it's not true. I do care about you Melissa. That's why I pushed Wren off of me when he kissed me, that's why I went back to the church to grab your phone, and that's why I'm telling you he's dead. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already have."

Melissa was fuming. How could she bring Wren into this? How could she act like she wasn't trying to hurt her? She stomped over to Spencer and stared her right in the eye, and then she slapped her hard across the face. Spencer's head spun and when it came back there were tears. Melissa knew that she'd done it. She'd hurt Spencer the way Spencer had hurt her. All Spencer wanted was for Melissa to forgive her, and Melissa had just made it very clear that it wasn't going to happen. Pleased, but holding the glaring look, Melissa stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

After Melissa had slapped her, Spencer curled up in a ball on her bed. It wasn't because Melissa had hurt her, even though she had. Spencer's stomach was rolling over again and she was trying so hard not to lose its contents. The pain was almost unbearable now, and it only disappeared when she stopped moving. She'd been rolled up in a ball for ten minutes, and finally the pain was starting to ebb away. Now she could feel the pain on her cheek.

Spencer wasn't upset about Melissa slapping her. In fact, she was glad she'd done it. Melissa needed to think that she'd won, that Spencer was broken because Melissa had denied forgiveness, when Spencer didn't care anymore. Melissa had made it clear, long ago, that she didn't care about Spencer, so why should Spencer care about Melissa. Melissa had taken Ian's side. Her parents had taken Melissa's side. In Spencer's eyes, all of the mistrust in her was because of Melissa.

Suddenly, Spencer was thrust back to the bell tower. She was running, afraid, knowing that Ian was coming after her. She came to the grating and opened it, only to see Ian waiting for her. She screamed and she was thrust awake and into her bedroom again. She was sitting straight up, her body shaking, and sweat running down her forehead. She hoped she hadn't actually screamed, so that her parents wouldn't be alerted and come running in.

She waited five minutes before getting up. No one came to the door and she assumed she was safe. But as she got up, a pain so sudden and so sharp shot through her side and she crumpled to the ground. Why did it hurt so much? For ten minutes she just cried in a heap on the floor. She was sure her parents would come and find her, ask her what was wrong, and rush her to the hospital, but nothing like that happened. She just pulled herself back into bed and stayed in a heap on the bed, hoping that the pain would just go away.


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorant

Chapter 3

When Veronica got home from work she was greeted by Melissa at the door, "Hi Mom, how was your day?"

"Busy. How was yours?"

"Okay, but Spencer and I got into a fight when she got home."

"What happened?"

"She came in spurting off that Ian was dead and that he wasn't coming back. I tried to defend myself, but she kept lashing out at me. I got so angry I slapped her across the face. I immediately apologized, but she just shut the door in my face and I haven't seen her since."

Veronica knew she needed to calm down before she lost her cool. One daughter was complicating matters by saying that her other daughter's husband was dead. She couldn't blame Melissa for slapping Spencer. Spencer had been acting ridiculous. So what was she to do? "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"No," Melissa answered a little quickly, "She's still pretty angry and I think she needs time to just calm down before anyone talks to her. Maybe in the morning, but tonight I think she needs to be alone.

Veronica was getting ready for work the next morning when she realized Spencer hadn't been downstairs yet. It was close to the time Spencer usually left and there had been no sound from her at all. She quickly went upstairs to her daughter's door and knocked, "Spencer, are you up?"

There was no answer.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Spencer you have to go to school. You can't just avoid the problem," Veronica tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Spencer, open this door."

There was once again no answer.

Running late and tired of dealing with her belligerent daughter she said, "Fine. Stay in your room and wallow. Melissa told me about the fight you two had and I can't say I blame her. If that's gonna keep you from getting up today, fine. I don't have the energy today to drag you out of bed."

To the final silence Veronica stormed back downstairs. If her daughter refused to get out of bed because her sister had slapped her the night before, that was Spencer's problem. She wouldn't call Spencer in, and she wouldn't check that she went. She was tired of Spencer's attitude lately, so tired she couldn't even deal with it.

Emily glanced down the hallway one last time before saying, "Has anyone seen Spencer?"

Aria and Hanna shook their heads.

"Maybe she decided to take a sick day after all," Aria suggested.

"Maybe," Emily agreed, "Either way we should go and see her after school. I know we aren't supposed to be spending too much time together, but she's our friend and she looked really sick yesterday."

"Let's sneak Toby in too," Hanna suggested.

"Hanna!" Aria exclaimed in her usual 'Hanna' tone.

"No seriously," Hanna said, "It would be the perfect thing to make Spencer feel better."


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

Chapter 4

Spencer rolled over in bed wishing the pain would go away. She was in no condition to go to school, and after what her mother had said this morning, she didn't want to. It was a little after eight. The pain had subsided the night before but had come back full force making her feel worse than before. She had to let the girls know that she wouldn't be there, so she tempted fate and reached for her phone.

She managed to get the phone but it took all of her energy to not cry out in pain. _Taking your advice and staying home. Melissa is at a doctor's appointment this afternoon if you want to come over._

Just as she pressed send, she was hit be another bout of nausea. She rushed out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. It was more like a dry heave, because she hadn't eaten anything in three days, but still gross. Wiping her mouth with toilet paper she headed back to her room and curled back up into a ball. Getting up had caused the worst pain of all and she was zapped of all energy. She couldn't control the tears now and she cried harder than she'd ever cried before.

After her last class Aria met Emily, Hanna, and Toby out front to go to Spencer's house. She was the last to arrive and they'd all decided to take Emily's car, so it didn't draw as much attention, meaning she got stuck in the back.

"Are we ready to go?" Hanna asked as Aria arrived.

"What if she doesn't answer the door?" Emily asked.

"We go in," Aria answered, "Spencer told us to come over, so she obviously wants us there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the four of them jumped into Emily's car and headed for Spencer's.

As Emily suspected, Spencer didn't answer the door, but it was unlocked so the girls and Toby headed inside and up to Spencer's room, with Aria in the lead, "Spencer," she called as she got to the door. Upon opening the door she was shocked at what she saw, "Spencer!" Aria cried rushing to her friend's side.

Spencer was shaking and sweat was pouring down her face. She was lying in bed clutching her stomach and crying. Aria pressed her hand to Spencer's head and turned toward the others, "She's burning up."

"It hurts," Spencer cried, "It hurts so much."

"What hurts?" Hanna asked reaching Spencer.

"My stomach," Spencer answered through gritted teeth.

"We need to get her to a hospital now," Toby ordered scooping Spencer up off of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Chapter 5

Hanna sat with Emily and Aria in the waiting room of the hospital. They'd taken Spencer back almost immediately, but they wouldn't tell them anything because they weren't family. Toby paced the waiting room looking worse than the three of them.

"I'm gonna try calling Spencer's parents again," Hanna suggested. They'd called three times in the past half hour and could not get them to answer. Hanna, just wanting to get away was about to make the fourth call.

The phone rang three times before she heard Melissa voice answer, "Hastings' residence Melissa speaking."

"Melissa," Hanna exclaimed, "Thank god. Look—"

"Who's calling?" Melissa asked.

"Hanna Marin," Hanna answered trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well Spencer's not here," Melissa stated, "If you want I can give her a message."

"I know Spencer's not there."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because Spencer's in the hospital with a ruptured appendix."

"Oh my god," Melissa answered, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"We don't know. Since we aren't family they won't tell us anything. Look, can you just let your parents know."

"Of course," Melissa answered.

"Thank you," Hanna replied drained from the conversation.

"Bye Hanna."

"Bye Melissa."

A few minutes after Melissa hung up the phone Veronica got home from work she saw Melissa sitting in the kitchen, looking at something on her laptop.

"Hey sweetie," Veronica greeted, "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"Great," Melissa replied, "Everything is just fine."

"That's good to hear. Hey, did I get any messages today?"

"Uh no. I mean Spencer's school called to let you know she wasn't there, but that was it."

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"Nope. She hasn't left her room since I got home from my appointment."

"Maybe I should check on her."

"I think she just wants to be alone right now. I mean why else would she ditch school?"

Melissa did have a point. Maybe Spencer just needed her space, but Veronica wanted to apologize to her daughter for the way she'd acted this morning. Nevertheless, Veronica decided to give her daughter the space she seemed to want. She simply went to her own room and changed out of her business clothes.


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

Chapter 6

An hour and a half after Spencer had been admitted one of the doctors came out, "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings?"

"They're not here yet, but we're the four that brought her in," Toby answered, "Can you tell us how she's doing?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her sister," Aria chimed in. She hoped that the similar hair color would be enough for the doctor to tell her what was going on. She hated lying, but they were desperate to know what was going on.

The doctor turned on Aria and began, "Spencer was suffering from appendicitis. When the appendix ruptured the infection spread into her abdomen. We have her on antibiotics right now, but we're going to have to operate to get clean out the infection. Do you know when your parents will be here? They need to sign a consent form."

"Um," Aria began, "I've been trying to call them, but they aren't picking up."

"Well," the doctor began, "keep trying. Spencer's too unstable for surgery right now anyways, but we do need them to be here."

The doctor turned and stalked back down the hallway. Once he was out of earshot Hanna started, "That was brilliant Aria. Acting like you were her sister so you could get information, it's classic."

"Yes, but where are Spencer's parents?" Aria pointed out, "Didn't you talk to Melissa like an hour ago? Why aren't they here?"

Emily glanced at Toby, "Toby, could you get us all something to drink?"

Toby nodded and headed toward the vending machines. Once he was out of earshot Emily asked, "Do you think A had something to do with this?"

"You mean Spencer ending up in the hospital?" Aria clarified.

"No, why Spencer's parents aren't here yet?"

"Why would A do something like that?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Emily stated, "I don't know why A does a lot of things."

"What if it's not A?" Hanna chimed in, "What if Spencer's parents really don't care enough to rush to their daughter's side? I mean she's done plenty of things lately that could ruin her parents' reputation. Maybe they just don't care."

"That's ridiculous," Aria stated.

"The only way we're going to find out is by finding the truth," Emily said, "We have to go to Spencer's house."

Hanna pressed the doorbell at Spencer's house with Aria right next to her. When Mrs. Hastings opened the door Hanna couldn't control herself. She barged into the house and started shouting, "Do you really care that little about your daughter?"

Aria jumped in quickly, "How can you sit at home like this?"

Mrs. Hastings looked utterly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Spencer," Hanna shouted, "You know, your seventeen year old daughter."

"What about Spencer?"

Hanna wanted to slap Mrs. Hastings across the face, "What about Spencer? How about the fact that you're drinking a glass of wine while she's hooked up to a bunch of IV fluids in the hospital."

"What? Spencer's upstairs."

Suddenly it all made sense to Hanna. She turned on Melissa, "You BITCH!"

Hanna lunged toward Melissa and slapped her right across the face, "You never told them, did you?"

Melissa looked at Hanna with that innocent look and asked, "Tell them what?"

Hanna was in a rage. She tried to lunge at Melissa, but something had her around the waist. It was Aria, "Hanna, she's not worth it. Think about Spencer."

Hanna began to calm down. She turned back to Mrs. Hastings and said, "Spencer is not upstairs and hasn't been since about four o'clock this afternoon. She's in the hospital with a ruptured appendix."

Mrs. Hastings looked like she'd been hit by a bus, "Oh my god, I have to get down there. Spencer needs me."

"We'll drive you, Mrs. Hastings," Aria offered.

Mrs. Hastings nodded and followed Aria out to the car. Hanna hung back and turned on Melissa, "Congratulations Melissa. You just won the biggest BITCH award, and gave Spencer the upper hand with your parents. I hope it was worth it."


	7. Chapter 7: Relax

Chapter 7

Emily was pacing the waiting room when Aria and Hanna arrived with Mrs. Hastings in tow. Once they spotted her they came flying over, "Has there been any news?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

Before Emily could answer the doctor came over, "Are you Mrs. Hastings?"  
>"Yes," Mrs. Hastings answered looking at the doctor.<p>

"I'm Dr. Wallace," the man answered, "I'm treating Spencer."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Spencer's appendix ruptured and an abscess has formed in her abdomen. We need to insert a tube to drain the abscess, and we need your consent to do."

"Give me the papers and I'll sign them," Mrs. Hastings answered.

"Why don't you come with me? You can see your daughter as well."

The doctor led Mrs. Hastings away and the girls huddled together, "What was keeping her?" Emily asked.

"Melissa never gave her the message," Aria explained.

"What?"

"Don't worry. Hanna got angry enough for all of us. She slapped Melissa right across the face."

"That bitch never told Mrs. Hastings that Spencer was in the hospital," Hanna stated, "Then she acted like I'd never told her. She deserved what she got."

Emily started to snicker. The thought of Hanna slapping Melissa across the face was just too funny to picture. Probably because she'd wanted to slap Melissa a couple times herself.

"It's not funny," Hanna exclaimed.

"It kind of is," Emily answered.

Then none of them could maintain a straight and they burst out laughing. It was a good way to cut the tension that had been building since the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: Honesty

Chapter 8

Spencer woke groggily to see her mother sitting next to her. The sharp pain in her stomach had become a dull ache and she was starting to feel a lot better, "Mom," Spencer called.

"Spencer?" Her mom looked up, "Hey Spence, how you feeling?"

"Like I just got kicked in the stomach. How'd it go?"

"No complications. You are gonna have to go back into surgery to get you appendix removed in about six weeks, but for now they just want the abscess to drain."

Spencer nodded, but refused to look her mother in the eye. She was still upset about what she'd said this morning and the fact that it had taken her two hours to get to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I shouldn't have said that you deserved to be slapped, even if what you said was cruel and I should've known something was up when you hid in your room for two days."

"Why Mom?" Spencer asked, turning on her.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always take Melissa's side?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do. I almost die and it's about me complicating things by telling the truth. I try and save Melissa the heartache of holding onto someone who won't come back and it's my fault for upsetting her," Spencer was beginning to cry, "Mom, you told me I deserved to be slapped when it was Melissa who started the argument."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"That day when I came home from school Melissa cornered me in my room and accused me of hating her. She said I was trying to ruin her life. I tried to tell her that I did care and that I know it didn't look like it, but I did. Then she walked up to me, slapped me across the face, and left without another word, slamming the door in her wake."

Spencer's mom's eyes began to glaze over and Spencer was a little confused.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I have to have a chat with you sister. She told me you started the conversation and that she apologized for slapping you, and that you had been the one to slam the door in her face."

Spencer now realized why her mom had been so cold to her. Melissa had fed her a bunch of lies. She was the one trying to ruin Spencer's life not the other way around. Spencer leaned back on the pillow, "Was it Melissa that kept you from coming?"

"Yes," her mom explained, "Melissa said you were upstairs and that you wanted to be left alone. It made sense at the time, but it doesn't make it right. I should've known Spence. I should've realized something was wrong."

Trying to change the subject Spencer asked, "Are Hanna, Aria, and Emily still here?"

"Actually they are. They wanted to wait until you were awake. Would you like to see them?"

Spencer nodded, "I want to thank them."

Her mom nodded and slipped out of her room.

Aria was the first to see Mrs. Hastings walking back into the lobby. She immediately stood up, "Mrs. Hastings, is she awake?"

"She just woke up," Mrs. Hastings answered, wiping her eyes, "Dr. Wallace has to check on her, but after that you can see her."

"Thank you," Hanna answered.

"No thank you. If it weren't for you guys I don't know what would've happened."

"It was Toby that realized it was her appendix," Emily credited.

Mrs. Hastings turned toward Toby, "Toby, can I talk to you alone?"

Toby looked a little surprised, but he followed Mrs. Hastings down the hallway. Aria watched as they went down the hallway a little curious about what she would say.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to see Spencer," Hanna said.

Pulled away from the conversation that was happening between Mrs. Hastings and Toby, Aria followed Hanna down the hallway and toward Spencer's room.


	9. Chapter 9: Amends

Chapter 9

"I just wanted to apologize to you," Mrs. Hastings began, "I misjudged you and I appreciate you saving my daughter today."

"I really do care about her Mrs. Hastings," Toby explained.

"I know that now. You must understand where I was coming from when I asked Spencer not to see you. I was trying to protect her, but I guess you did a better job of it than I did."

"You've been dealing with a lot lately," Toby acknowledged, "Spencer has too. She needs you on her side. She needs to know that you are behind her, whatever happens."

"I really am sorry Toby. You understand my daughter better than I do right now."

"I know what it's like to be accused of something you didn't do and that's what Spencer needs. She needs someone who she feels she can talk to about anything."

"Feel free to come by the house anytime," Mrs. Hastings permitted, "If Spencer wants to see you, she can. You're a good man Toby, don't let anyone tell you different."

Spencer watched as her three best friends came into the room. Dr. Wallace had checked her and he was allowing a short visit with her friends. Hanna entered first, followed by Emily, and finally Aria.

"Oh Spencer," Hanna greeted, "You really can't do anything halfway, can you?"

Spencer smiled, "I guess not."

"How's your stomach?" Emily asked.

"Better," she explained, "I still feel like someone kicked me in the stomach."

"In a sense you sort of did," Hanna explained, "I mean your appendix did explode."  
>"Hanna," Aria scolded.<p>

"What?" Hanna answered.

"It's okay, Aria."

"Sorry," Aria started, "I just don't want Hanna to get too animated. She might slap someone."

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Hanna slapped Melissa," Emily explained.

"Hanna," Spencer started.

"She didn't tell your mom that you were in the hospital. Talk about a Bitch move."

"Let me finish. Hanna, thank you. I've been wanting to slap Melissa across the face for a long time."

"You should've seen it Spencer," Aria started, "I thought I was going to need a tranquilizer to stop her from killing Melissa."

"I wasn't that bad," Hanna defended.

"Hanna, I had to grab you around the waist and remind you that Spencer was in the hospital to stop you from gouging her eyes out."

"Okay, I was that bad, but she deserved it."

The girls all smiled and it took all of Spencer's energy to not laugh. Just then Dr. Wallace came into the room, "Sorry girls, but I'm gonna have to insist that you leave. Spencer needs to get some rest."

Hanna, Emily, and Aria all gave Spencer a hug and disappeared out the door. She smiled as they left. Her friends had saved her life, her sister had dug her own grave, and her mother seemed to be on her side again. Although the day had started off bad, it had ended well.


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Chapter 10

Veronica stared at her sleeping daughter the following morning with her coffee in hand. Peter was standing behind her also drinking his coffee. He'd gotten there late that night after a long business meeting. He'd offered to leave early, but at that point Spencer hadn't woken up from the anesthesia, so she told him not to worry and to get there when he could.

"How could I have missed it?" Veronica questioned.

"You know as well as I do Spencer is very good at hiding things she doesn't want people to know. If she didn't want you to know she was sick, you wouldn't."

"I'm her mother, Peter. I should know."

"How were you to know that her locking herself up in her room was because she was sick and not because of all of the crazy things that have happened?"

"I know, but it's not fair to her. We've been spending so much time helping Melissa, that we forgot about our other daughter."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? We told her she was complicating things when she told us what happened. We took Melissa's side."

"But think about what she was saying to us. She told us that Ian chased her up the bell tower, tried to shove her over the railing, only to fall over the railing, hang himself on the ropes, and then have someone move his body. I mean who would believe her."

"We are her parents. We should've supported her."

"And Melissa is our daughter too and let's face it. Melissa has always needed to be protected more than Spencer. It was a double-edged sword Veronica. If we supported Spencer, that meant acknowledging that Ian was dead and destroying Melissa. By taking Melissa's side we protected Melissa—"

"And destroyed Spencer. Besides, that's not why we didn't support her. We didn't support her because we didn't believe her."

"What do you want me to say, Veronica?"

"We have always protected Melissa, because we believed Melissa was the one that needed to be protected, but I think Spencer is the one that needs us now. I mean she is the one in the hospital, she is the one being accused of murdering one of her best friends, and she has no credibility anywhere in town."

"I think you're right. Spencer needs us, but so does Melissa. What do you think we should do?"

"That's the issue we need to talk about, but right now we need focus on getting the daughter in there healthy, which starts with Toby."

Spencer eyes slowly fluttered open. It was nearly impossible to get a good night's sleep in the hospital with all the nurses and doctors rushing in and out of the room, but she'd managed to catch sleep when she could. Now her eyes danced around the room, searching for her parents. She didn't find her parents, but someone even better. He was sitting in a chair in the corner reading _The Dharma Bums_, just as he was when she'd awoken in his arms _that day_.

"Toby?" Spencer greeted still opening her eyes and a little confused.

"Hey Spence," he greeted getting out of his seat, "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my girlfriend in the hospital. What else would I be doing here?"

"You better leave, my parents will kill you and me if they find you here."

"I don't think they will," Toby answered slyly. It gave Spencer the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't know what. When Spencer didn't answer Toby continued, "Your parents aren't forbidding us from seeing each other anymore."

"What?" Spencer asked, "How'd you get them to change their mind?"

"Saving your life might have had something to do with it. They also realized you needed someone you felt safe with, and that I was that guy."

Spencer smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her parents had given her back her safe haven. Her mother had apologized and admitted she was wrong. Everything was starting to get better for Spencer. Having her appendix rupture had turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her.


	11. Chapter 11: Return

Chapter 11

Veronica opened the door for her daughter and helped her inside. It had been 10 days since she'd been admitted to the hospital and the Dr. Wallace had finally determined she was okay to go home. She would have to return to get her appendix removed in four weeks, but for now she could rest at home.

Spencer entered slowly, Veronica watching her every move. She was dressed in gray sweats and a blue long sleeve shirt Veronica hadn't seen before. Her movements were stiff and slow, but she still looked like she was in pain. Veronica watched as her daughter slid onto the couch. Veronica had prepared the couch the night before. She'd grabbed Spencer's favorite pillow and blanket and brought them downstairs. Spencer's laptop was sitting on the coffee table next to the books and notebooks her friends had brought over so Spencer could do her schoolwork. She'd even purchased some magazines for Spencer to read. She'd had a feeling Spencer wouldn't want to spend her days cooped up in her room, and apparently she was right. A sigh escaped Spencer as she adjusted her position and she cringed a little as she turned over onto her back, but then she was settled, and Veronica was happy.

"Comfortable?" Veronica asked sitting on the edge of the couch next to Spencer.

"Thanks Mom," Spencer answered sincerely.

"Well it wasn't too much trouble. Just bringing some stuff downstairs. Do you need anything?"

"How about something other than hospital food."

"Alright, what do you want?"

Twenty minutes later Spencer was working on some English homework when her mom brought a tray carrying chicken broth and a can of Sprite. It wasn't a slice of delicious, greasy pizza, but it was better than what she'd had to eat when she was in the hospital.

"Thanks Mom," Spencer answered putting her homework down on the coffee table, wincing a little with the sudden turn of her waist. She took the tray from her mom, but didn't start eating right away.

"How's your stomach?"

"It's still a little sore, but getting better."

"Well I'm glad," her mom responded nodding. Suddenly she got serious and Spencer wasn't sure what was going to happen, "Spencer, when Hanna came into the house and told me your appendix had burst and you were in the ICU, I was so scared. More importantly when she told me you'd been there for nearly two hours and I hadn't known I felt like a failure. I'm sorry that I haven't been supporting you in this whole Alison ordeal lately. You were right when you said I was only protecting Melissa, because I felt that Melissa needed to be protected. You were always tougher than Melissa. I remember one time I got a phone call from the school saying you'd been hit by a field hockey stick and that you'd been sent to the ER. When I got there you were holding an ice pack to your nose arguing with the doctor that you were fine. You ended up having a broken nose, ten stitches, and a mild concussion and all you were worried about was the game the next day. Melissa was never that tough. It doesn't excuse it, but I never believed you needed my protection, until now."

Spencer recalled the time she broke her nose. It had been at practice and they'd been scrimmaging. She'd taken a high stick to the face and the coach sent her to the hospital because of all of the blood that was coming out of the cut on her forehead. Her mother had come in just as the doctor was telling her she wasn't going home that night. Spencer had been arguing with the doctor when her mom came in.

Two Years Ago

"Seriously, I'm fine," Spencer said to the doctor.

"Spencer, you have a concussion and I want you to stay overnight for observation."

"But I feel fine," Spencer noted.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but you need to stay overnight."

"Excuse me Doctor," Spencer and the doctor turned at the sound of her mother's voice, "I'm Mrs. Hastings."

"Ah Mrs. Hastings. I'm Dr. Henderson."

"Hello Dr. Henderson," she greeted shaking his hand, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well your daughter has a broken nose, a concussion, and I'm gonna need to stitch up that cut on her forehead."

"After she's stitched up, is she free to go?"

"Not exactly. The CT shows Spencer has a mild concussion and I want to keep her overnight for observation."

"Mom, I feel fine," Spencer jumped in.

"Spencer, if the doctor says you should stay overnight you're staying overnight."

"But Mom—"

"But nothing. I'm sorry Spence, but you're not leaving here tonight."

"I guess I can't play in the game tomorrow either," Spencer grumbled.

"No Spencer," Dr. Henderson answered, "I'm afraid that is absolutely out of the question."

End of Flashback

Spencer remembered being angry at her mom, but it was more directed at the fact that she had to stay overnight and wasn't allowed to do her homework or play in the game the next day. She began to realize what her mom was talking about. She also remembered the time Melissa had twisted her ankle in a game and had hobbled around on crutches for a week because it hurt too much.

"I mean even look at this incident, Spencer," her mom continued, "Your appendix burst and you didn't complain. Not even when you'd been admitted to the ICU. I had to ask you to get you to say anything. Spencer, I'm sorry you haven't gotten the support you needed from me, and that it took a medical emergency for me to see that. From now on, I'm on your side."

Spencer smiled and there was no containing the tears. For the third time today she said, "Thanks Mom," but this time was the first time she'd really meant it. It was the first time her mom had ever said that, and Spencer believed it with every fiber of her being. Her mom was on her side and for some reason that made everything better. She hugged her mom tighter than she ever had before. When she released her mom disappeared into the kitchen and Spencer's phone buzzed.

_Oh Spencer, don't think I've forgotten about u. _

_I saved ur life, now it's time 2 pay. _

_A_

Just when she reached cloud nine, A had to bring her back down to earth. She feared what A would ask her to do, but she wouldn't let her ruin the progress that she'd made with her family. Melissa was now the one on the outs and Spencer was the golden child. She had her boyfriend and her friends back, everything was going Spencer's way and not even A could stop her.


	12. Chapter 12: Normal

Chapter 12

Emily knocked on the door of the Hastings' home with Aria and Hanna behind. Dragging the latest homework with them in a separate backpack, they waited for Mrs. Hastings to answer the door.

As the door slid open Mrs. Hastings smiled, "Hi girls. Spencer's in the living room."

She cleared the doorway and let them in. Emily immediately spotted Spencer sitting on the couch with her laptop, a blanket draped over her legs.

"Do not tell me you are doing homework the day you get home from the hospital," Aria stated.

Spencer looked up and smiled, "You know I can't help it. Besides, I'm so bored. There are only so many trashy magazines you can read before you start to lose brain cells."

"Hey," Hanna defended, "Some of those magazines are really interesting."

Spencer smiled and Emily started laughing. They all sat down in the living room and Aria was the first to speak, "Are you happy to be home?"

"So happy. Don't get me wrong. Being woken up every hour by doctors and nurses checking on stuff in the rooms is so great, but I'm glad to be home. I actually only woke up like half an hour ago from a four hour nap."

"Man, I wish I could take a nap in the middle of the day," Emily commented.

"Just rupture your appendix and you can," Hanna chided.

There was some laughter but Emily reigned the focus back in, "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Sore for the most part."

"I guess it's to be expected when a part of you explodes inside," Hanna commented.

Everyone glared at her.

"What?" Hanna asked, "Spence, your appendix did basically explode."

"Yes it did, Hanna. I just don't like imagining it happen like that."

The group started to laugh again, which was a good sign considering everything that had been happening lately. Luckily the police had backed off the investigation for the past couple weeks and Emily noticed that A hadn't been bothering them either. She wanted to believe that it was because they had a heart and were leaving them alone because they had nothing on them and were giving up, but she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't true. Her sinking feeling was confirmed when a knock came at the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Heartless

Chapter 13

Veronica heard the knock and immediately went to answer it, surprised to see Officer Reynolds standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" Veronica accused.

"Mrs. Hastings I'm here to ask Spencer a few more questions about the church incident."

"Are you kidding me? She just got out of the hospital and you're already busting down my door to interrogate her. I won't allow it."

"Mom," Spencer called, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it honey," Veronica replied, "You need to leave now," she said turning to Officer Reynolds.

"Mrs. Hastings if you don't let me talk to Spencer today someone else will come tomorrow and they won't be as cooperative. Some new evidence has come up about that night and it's important we get some answers from her."

"Hold on. If Spencer is willing to talk to you than I'll allow it. You can wait here."

Veronica made her way into the living room taking a deep breath before starting, "Spencer, Officer Reynolds is here and he wants to ask you some questions about the church incident if you're up to it."

Veronica saw the deer in headlights look flash over Spencer and she knew she was remembering that night. She expected her to say no. To tell her to turn him away, so she was shocked when she heard, "Let him in."

Spencer looked at Officer Reynolds who was sitting across from her on the other couch in the room. She'd asked Aria, Hanna, and Emily to wait in her room and if she hadn't been a minor she would've asked her mom to leave as well. She prepared for the worst, waiting for Garret's first question.

"Thank you for talking to me Spencer," he started, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bomb went off in my stomach," she answered bitterly, "Can we just get to the questions?"

"Alright. Now some of these questions are going to be familiar, but I just need you to answer them honestly. What were you doing at the church on the night in question?"

"Melissa left her phone and I offered to go get it."

"What happened after you found her phone?"

"I saw Ian standing behind me. I told him about the car accident and how Melissa was freaking out about how he was missing and he said he knew. We began to argue and he came after me. I ran up the bell tower, but somehow he got in front of me. I'd been calling Emily but I dropped my phone. We struggled and he tried to throw me off the landing but I grabbed onto him. He ended up flipping over himself and hanging on the ropes."

"What did you two argue over?"

"Alison, mostly. I accused him of killing her."

"Did he say anything else to you?"

"I don't really remember. I was more worried about whether I was going to die or not."

"Spencer, this was sent to us by an anonymous source," Garret said sliding the flash drive across the table. It looked just like the flash drive that Spencer had thrown in the church, "I've been given permission to show this to you."

He opened up her laptop and plugged in the drive. She'd expected to see the home videos that Ian had taken of the girls, but it wasn't the video. There was a single file. It was an image taken through a window in Spencer's house. Spencer and Ali were standing there looking angry with each other, and Spencer immediately knew that this was the argument where she'd said that Ali was dead to her.

"It's from the night of Ali's death. You look pretty angry Spencer?"

Spencer flashed back to the night of Ali's death. Could anything not remind her of that night? She brushed the tears from her eyes and said, "Ali and I had an argument that night over telling Melissa about me and Ian."

"She wanted to out you to Melissa."

"She wanted me to tell Melissa and I wouldn't do it. I finally agreed, but told her I was done with her after that."

"Obviously you didn't keep that promise to Alison because it only just came out this year. Ali disappearing was probably the reason for it too, wasn't it."

"Are you seriously implying that my daughter would kill Alison over a kiss?" Spencer's mom jumped in, "I mean, I know that her lying about it is what caused you to think she was guilty in the first place, but come on."

"Mrs. Hastings, I'm just trying to get the truth, which you have to admit Spencer hasn't been the best at lately."

"Would you expect a seventeen-year-old girl to tell you every secret that may or may not be important?"

"Mrs. Hastings would you please let Spencer answer the questions."

"It's okay, Mom," Spencer soothed, "Yes, when Ali disappeared I chose not to tell Melissa about me and Ian, but that doesn't mean I killed her. Besides, outing the kiss would be more devastating for Ian than me."

"Why's that?"

"He cheated on Melissa with her younger sister. You don't see what image that portrays?"

"Maybe you were protecting Ian."

"Protecting Ian?" Spencer contemplated, "Why would I protect Ian? Outing us would guarantee my sister breaking up with him, making him available to me."

"You claim that Ian was seeing Alison. Wouldn't killing her also make him available to you?"

"Except that I didn't know about the affair at the time of her disappearance."

"Why did Alison want you to tell Melissa?"

"At the time she said it was the right thing to do. That Melissa was my sister and should hear it from me. Now I know that she just wanted Ian all to herself."

"And it never occurred to you that Alison might like Ian?"

"No. I thought Ali told me everything, so I figured she would tell me if she was seeing Ian."

"Didn't Alison say she was seeing an older guy?"  
>"Yes, but she never said who."<p>

"Was that suspicious to you?"

"A little, but I assumed it was because he was older and they wanted it to be a secret. I had no idea it was because it was Ian."

"You never thought it was Ian, ever?"

"No. I never thought it was Ian."

"Alright, thank you Spencer," Garrett said standing up, "I appreciate the cooperation. Take care and I hope you feel better."

He turned and her mom accompanied him to the door. Once he was gone, she immediately turned to Spencer, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered, taking the first deep breath she'd taken through the whole interview, "I'm a little tired, but I'm glad that's over with."

"You didn't have to, you know."

"Yes I did. I'd rather talk to Garrett than one of the other officers. At least he's somewhat on our side."

"Alright well I'm gonna let the girls know it's over. Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

"No. I need to let them know what happened."

Spencer's mom nodded and headed up the stairs. She immediately reached for her phone. It had beeped in the middle of the interview and she was desperate to see who was texting her.

_If u think that's it, ur dead wrong. I'm just getting started. Watch ur back Spence. I'm coming for it._

_A_


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation

Chapter 14

Aria paced in Spencer's bedroom waiting to know what happened, "How could he come over here the day she's released from the hospital?"

"He's just doing his job," Emily defended.

"Why are you defending him?" Hanna snapped.

"Because, like it or not, he's probably the only person on the police force that is on our side."

At that point Mrs. Hastings opened the door, "Officer Reynolds just finished and Spencer wants to talk to you."

The girls hustled after Mrs. Hastings, following her down the stairs and into the living room. Spencer was waiting for them, "Mom, could you give us some privacy?" Spencer asked as they entered.

Mrs. Hastings nodded, "I'll be in the office if anyone needs me," she noted backing out of the room. Once she was out of the room the girls sat down around Spencer.

"So, what did he say?" Emily asked.

"He asked me about the church incident and then showed me a scanned image of one of Ali's diary entries. It was dated from the night she was killed and it talks about our argument, how I promised to tell Melissa, and that she had a plan up her sleeves that would keep us wrapped around her finger. Then came the questions about why I would kill her. I thought my mom was going to throw him out."

"Since when is your mom supportive in this whole thing. Last time I checked she called you a complication," Hanna stated.

"Since I had my appendix explode," Spencer explained, "She realized that I needed her more than she thought I did, and promised that she would be on my side from now on."

"That's great Spence," Aria jumped in.

"It is," Spencer continued, "Especially because she is furious with Melissa."

"I never thought it would happen," Hanna started, "but you dethroned the queen bee, and you didn't even try."

The girls started laughing and Aria was happy to see the tension cut yet again. In the midst of a police investigation, they were laughing at Spencer's triumph over Melissa. It was the only way they could get through this whole mess. They needed each other and they needed to joke.

Veronica remained in the office while the girls continued to hang out in her living room. She was glad Spencer had friends like them, even if everyone else thought they should be separated. Spencer needed friends right now. She needed someone she could talk to about this whole thing. Just as Veronica was logging off of the computer to check on the girls, she heard a voice at the door.

"Mom," Melissa said a little unsure.

"What do you want Melissa?" Veronica answered not looking up.

"How's Spencer doing?"

Veronica couldn't believe her daughter had uttered those words after everything that had happened, "She's okay. Sore, but she's okay."  
>Melissa nodded a little awkwardly.<p>

"If you care so much about your sister, why don't you ask her yourself?"

Melissa began to cry a little and it took all of Veronica's strength to night run to her daughter's side and comfort her. She'd always coddled Melissa, because she believed that's what Melissa had needed. It was time for her to stand on her own two feet now, and that meant letting her feel the consequences of her actions.

Hours later, after the girls had left, Spencer sat on the couch reading _The Scarlet Letter_. Her English class had started it while she was in the hospital and she was still catching up to the progress they'd made. Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence and it was one she didn't want to hear.

"Spencer," Melissa called.

"What do _you_ want?" Spencer retorted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a bomb went off inside of me, but you don't really care, do you?"

"I care," Melissa defended.

"Oh really," Spencer answered laughing, "So the fact that you knew I was in the ICU and didn't tell Mom shows that you cared. The fact that you didn't visit me once in the hospital for ten days shows that you care. That's just your way of showing that you care."

"I was mad, Spence."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, but it explains it. You were telling me my husband was dead. Did you expect me to react any other way?"

"I warned you he was dangerous. The only reason I was at the church was because you forgot your cell phone after Ian didn't pick you up."

"And I was in the hospital because you crashed the car."

"Because you asked me to pick you up. Melissa you were hysterical and I was trying to calm you down when that car came out of nowhere."

"I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch lately. I guess I felt like this whole Alison investigation was turning the attention back to you and I got jealous, because I feel like it's always about you."

"Melissa, it's never about me. I am constantly living in your enormous shadow. Mom and Dad are always focused on how this whole thing has affected you, not me. They always protect you. How can you think otherwise?"

"Because of what happened ten years ago."

Spencer paused, "What happened ten years ago?"


	15. Chapter 15: Understanding

Chapter 15

Melissa calmly stared at her sister. She didn't remember the incident that had happened when she was seven. Spencer had to know, to understand why this rivalry had come about.

"We didn't used to hate each other," Melissa started, "There was a point in time where you were one of my best friends, but when you were seven you got really sick. Mom and Dad got so scared and basically dropped everything to help you…"

Melissa could see the confusion building within Spencer so she continued quickly, "they thought you had meningitis and when your fever finally broke you didn't remember anything. Because you were so sick Mom and Dad didn't come and see me compete in the spelling bee, and that summer, even though you weren't sick anymore, Mom canceled our rafting trip in Colorado. I was only eleven at the time, and upset with the fact that Mom was paying so much attention to you and completely ignoring me."

"But that was one summer. I remember getting into a fight with you around that same time and running away without anyone noticing."

"Spence, they did notice. They were going crazy until one of your friend's moms spotted you at the movies alone and called them. They decided not to notice, because they figured scolding you for running away wasn't going to solve to problem."

"I still live in your shadow. I always hear Melissa did this, and Melissa did that. I feel like they're asking me why haven't you done it too. Even Mom and Dad do it, without realizing it."

"I have cast a pretty big shadow for you to live up to, but here's the deal. While I accomplished so many things, you got the one thing I could never get. You have three incredible best friends that would walk through fire for you."

"You had plenty of friends in high school."

"None of them came close to Aria, Hanna, and Emily. My friends were there because I was popular, and knowing me meant they were popular too. Aria, Hanna, and Emily are your friends because they like you and trust you. I envy that part of you."

"But what about everything else Melissa. So I have three friends that were pulled together by Alison in the first place and pulled back together because of her death. No one talks about that unless it's in a negative light. You got into the Wharton School of Business. You got straight A's all through high school. No matter how hard I try it's never quite as good as you, and I feel like that's the only way to get Mom and Dad's attention."

"Whether they show it or not, they are so proud of you Spence. At night, when you're upstairs studying and they think I'm not listening, I here them talk about how amazed they are at how you are handling this whole thing. They talk about your strength and your drive. They may gush about my achievements, but they are proud of your character. I wish I had that strength and that drive. If I was accused of killing my best friend I would've fallen apart during the first investigation. I would've holed up in my room, done everything Mom and Dad said, and wallowed. You got up, did what was right for you, and kept going forward."

Melissa watched her sister begin to cry and Melissa knew she couldn't control her own. The two of them had finally reached a common understanding and it was worth it to believe that they could fix their relationship.

"I am sorry for letting my anger get in the way of our relationship," Melissa continued, "I don't want it to be like that anymore."

"I think I can do that," Spencer answered, smiling. She spread her arms out and Melissa fell into them and they hugged, a more sincere hug than they'd ever had before. Melissa was glad this feud was over, she was more excited that she knew why they'd hated each other for so long.

Veronica smiled as her two daughters hugged on the couch. If Spencer was willing to forgive Melissa, than she was willing to let her off the hook as well. She stepped into the living room and said, "Who's hungry?"

Melissa and Spencer immediately separated as if they'd been caught in the act of doing something wrong and in unison responded, "Me."

Veronica disappeared into the kitchen to make something for dinner. She made Spencer another bowl of soup, this time it was chicken and rice, and made Melissa and her some pasta. Twenty minutes later she was walking back into the living room carrying all of their food.

* * *

><p>AN: Thought I might bring in some information from the books. I know I ignored the fact that Spencer's already had her appendix out, but it was the best medical emergency I could think of.


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected

Chapter 16

Spencer laughed at another one of Melissa's jokes as her mother walked back into the living room. She, once again, was eating soup while her mom and Melissa ate pasta. Though she understood her mom's concern for her stomach, she was getting a little tired of soup.

"You two seemed to be getting along better," Her mom noted.

"We worked it out," Melissa jumped in, "There were some misunderstandings that needed to be addressed."

"Yeah," Spencer concluded, "We're okay now."

"Well that's good to hear," her mom responded. The girls continued to eat in the living room, which was a rare treat, but Spencer assumed it was because her mom didn't want her to get up too much. She had gotten up and walked around, but she was still weak and her stomach still hurt so she was glad her mom was being accommodating.

"Oh Spencer," her mom started, "I just wanted to warn you that Officer Reynolds called. He says he wants to talk to you some more. I told him if you were up to it I'd take you down tomorrow, but you don't have to go."

Spencer paused. Was A the one that was causing all of this? Was she the anonymous source who had given them a copy of Alison's journal entry from the night she died? She told Spencer she was just getting started, so maybe this was part of it, "I'll go," Spencer replied, "It might do me some good to get out of the house for a while."

Her mom nodded in agreement, but Spencer saw something flash across her mother's face, an emotion that she rarely saw: fear.

Hanna glossed her lips at her locker the following day while Aria and Emily waited, "So when do you think Spencer will be back at school?" Hanna heard Emily ask.

"If I know Spencer it will be next week," Hanna commented, "She's missed almost two weeks of school. That's got to be killing her."

"Yeah," Aria agreed, "She's probably missed more school this year than she has in all of the other years combined."

"There were some times when she probably should have, though?" Emily noted.

"Like when she had the flu two years ago," Hanna reminisced, "I was shocked her mom let her out of the house with how pale she was."

"Yeah," Emily chimed in, "She was so weak she couldn't even make it into her first period. We had to drag her to the nurse's office."

The girls laughed at Spencer's stubbornness, trying not to face that fact that Spencer had nearly died because of it. It was too scary to think about, so no one did. The idea of losing their best friend was unthinkable, but even scarier was the fact that Spencer was to blame for it. A had done nothing, it was just who Spencer was.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who read this before you'll notice I changed the hanna scene. I was reading it back and thought it was a little to off topic so I altered the scene to fit better. Let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 17: Protected

Chapter 17

Spencer groaned with boredom. She'd finished all of her make-up work, read all of the magazines, and there was nothing on TV. She wanted to be back at school. She didn't want to be stuck in the house all day. The only good thing about the day was she would get to leave the house. Granted, it was to be questioned by Garrett, but still, she was going to leave the house. Spencer looked back up at the ceiling and sighed, then, she decided to get up and walk around.

"What are you doing?" Her mom asked.

"Walking around," Spencer answered, "I'm bored out of my skull."

"Alright, but don't push it too much."

"I won't Mom," Spencer answered smiling. She decided to head up to her own room to grab a book to read. Taking the stairs slowly, she was suddenly hit by how weak she was. Just walking up a flight of stairs had made her tired. She finished her walk to her room and grabbed a book from the case. Feeling exhausted, she lay down on her own bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Veronica began to worry when Spencer didn't come back downstairs. She figured she'd gone up to her room, so she went to check on her. The door was open when she arrived and she peeked her head in, unsure of what she would find. She spotted Spencer lying on her bed fast asleep. She walked over to her sleeping daughter and placed her hand on her forehead. Her fever hadn't returned and Veronica took a deep breath. Spencer was just sleeping. She turned to leave, but spotted Peter standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

"I was worried about Spencer," Peter explained, "How's she doing?"

"Just fine," Veronica answered, "No fever, she's not in a lot of pain, she's just really weak. A trip up the stairs knocked her out cold."

"Are you still gonna take her to the police station at two?"

"If she's awake by then and still up for it. I'm not gonna wake her up just for her to be interrogated at a police station. I'm not even sure she should go today anyways. I mean, she just got home yesterday, and he was here yesterday too. Do you think she's pushing herself too hard with this investigation?"

"I think she'd rather get this whole thing over with, rather than just delay the inevitable. Spencer's been dealing with the fallout of Ali's death for a long time now, and I would bet she just wants to get past it and move on now."

"I still worry she's stressing herself out too much, too quickly. She needs time to heal, and she isn't giving herself that time."

"I think you may be right about that one, but when have you ever known Spencer to slow down. You are right that we need to make sure she doesn't go too far, but we can't hold her back either. If she wants to talk to the police, we have to let her do it."

Veronica looked at Peter with a love they'd been missing for a long time. He was so insightful about certain things and she sometimes wondered where it came from. They'd lost that ability to talk each other down in the past few months and she was glad it was back. She turned back to her sleeping daughter and smiled, "When did we get so wrapped up in our lives that we started ignoring when our child is in need?"

"Don't forget, she also stopped coming to us with her problems."

"But we should have seen the change. We should have seen the fear, the anger, everything. We are her parents, we should've seen it,"

"She told us she was fine, she told us she was okay, we had no reason to believe otherwise. I'm not saying we didn't screw up, but Spencer has never been the open book that Melissa is. She doesn't like to bother people with what she thinks are silly problems. She handles them herself. Maybe that's our fault, because she didn't think she could come to us, but that's who Spencer is now."

"I guess you're right. How can you understand Spencer when I can't?"

"Because she's just like you: driven, hard-working, and self-reliant. You and Spencer also push yourselves until there's nothing left to push. It's one of the things I love about you, but it also scares me sometimes."

Veronica realized that he was right and that was what scared her most of all. She was afraid to see this happen to Spencer, because it was reminding her of her cancer scare so many years ago. Like Spencer she didn't ask for help, she didn't tell anyone, she just dealt with it. Her daughter had done the same thing, and she had nearly died. What was she supposed to do? Her daughter needed her, but how could she help her when she did the exact same thing?


	18. Chapter 18: Remembered

Chapter 18

Spencer sat in the interrogation room staring at Garrett as if she were challenging him to a duel. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning back in her chair, trying to hide the fear she was actually feeling.

"Okay Spencer, what do you remember about the night Alison died?"

"We were in my barn just hanging out. She disappeared when we were all asleep."

"When did the argument happen?"

"I don't remember."

"You said you guys talked about you and Ian. Did you talk about anything else?"

"I don't think so," Spencer started, "Alison just wanted me to tell Melissa and wouldn't let it go."

"After the argument did you go after Alison?"

"I followed her out, but that's where everything gets fuzzy. The next thing I remember is calling out her name, looking for her."

"But you don't know how much time passed between the argument and when you were looking for her?"

"Not specifically," Spencer stated. She leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a headache from the bright lights in the room, and her energy was draining quickly.

"Spence," Spencer's mom cut in, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay," Spencer assured, "Can I get some water?"

Garrett nodded and got up to get some for her. Once he'd left the room, her mom turned to her, "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"It's okay Mom," Spencer started, "I want to get this over with and done."

At that point Garrett walked back into the room with a cup of water. He handed Spencer the cup and took his seat across the table from Spencer, "So Spencer, are you okay to continue?"

"Fire away," Spencer said taking a sip of water.

"I'm gonna ask you about the night Ian disappeared. So you said that he chased you up the bell tower and tried to push you over the edge, but then he fell off of the edge himself and hung on the ropes. Then a person moved the body. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Spencer answered, "That's what happened."

"Was he holding onto you as he tried to push?"

"Not necessarily. I was holding onto him."

"So when he fell, why didn't you fall with him?"

"I was also holding onto the banister. When he went over, I let go of him and pulled my self up using that."

"So you were hanging off of the edge when he fell."

"Yes."

"Spencer, do you lock your computer?"

"Yes. My computer is password protected."

"How long has it been that way?"

"I don't know," Spencer stated, even though she'd had it that way ever since the video was deleted, "A couple months."

"Prior to the church incident?"

"Most likely," Spencer stated cautiously.

"Spencer, someone sent this to us yesterday."

As it slid across the table, Spencer stopped it and stared at it. It was a copy of the suicide note Ian had mentioned that he'd put on her computer. She thought she'd deleted it before anyone had found it, but somehow A had gotten to it first and sent it to the police. Now she was going to have to explain it.

"Care to explain this?"

"Ian put that on my computer to frame me for Alison's murder."

"That's a pretty handy excuse," Garrett noted, "Especially considering the person who you say put it on your computer has been missing ever since it was created."

"Alright," Spencer's mom jumped in, "You can't prove that Spencer actually wrote that. You can't even prove it came from her computer."

"But Spencer just admitted that it was on her computer. Mrs. Hastings, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. If your computer was password protected when you claim Ian put this note on your computer, how did he get in?"

"I don't know."  
>"Did you give your password to anyone?"<p>

"No," Spencer answered, getting really panicked about her situation.

"How could he possibly have gotten into a password protected computer?"

"I don't know," Spencer shouted standing up a little too fast, "All I know is that that night Ian tried to kill me and basically admitted to me that he killed Alison," Spencer was feeling a little light-headed, but nothing was going to stop this rant, "I didn't see anything. I was more focused on not falling to my death. If you want to keep asking me these questions you can…you can…you can…"

The Night Ali Died

Spencer could feel the rage pulsing through her as she chased after the bitch in the yellow top, "Hey!"

Ali turned seemingly unphased by the prior argument, "What Spencer? Here to actually kill me?"

"What did you mean by Melissa would know by tomorrow morning?"

"Like you don't already know," Ali stated, "I know you've been reading my diary. I know you know."

"I haven't read your diary," Spencer defended.

"Don't act all innocent," Ali spat, "I mean did you honestly think he was interested in _you_."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Seriously Spencer, stop acting like you don't know. You know he only did it because I told him to, not because he wanted to."

"Who did what?"

"Ian kissing you. God Spence, I can't believe you keep acting like you're the innocent little girl in plaid."

Spencer stood absolutely still.

"Oh my god," Ali realized, "You really believed he liked you. Well, hate to break it to you Spence, but you can't steal him away from me like you can from Melissa. He's mine, and always will be mine."

Spencer snapped. She lunged at Alison and pushed her to the ground. Ali hit the ground and stared at Spencer with that defiant look Ali always had, laughing in her face as she struggled under Spencer's weight.

"He's mine. I finally won," Ali shouted.

"Shut up," Spencer shouted shifting a hand over her mouth. Alison's eyes grew wide and Spencer saw an unfamiliar emotion on her face: fear.

End of Flashback

Veronica stared as her daughter drifted away from the conversation. Tears started rolling down her face, "Spencer? Spencer?"

Spencer broke down, leaving her sobbing in her chair.

"This interview is over," Veronica stated.

Veronica put her arms around her daughter and led her out the door. She glared at all of the officers that watched them go, daring any of them to say anything. When they reached the car, Spencer got into passenger seat and Veronica stepped into the driver's seat, driving away as quickly as possible.

A few minutes into the car ride Veronica tested the waters, "What happened, Spence?"

"I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"I remembered what happened after the argument."


	19. Chapter 19: Guilty

Chapter 19

Spencer sat on the couch thinking about what had happened at the police station. She kept flashing back to the night Alison died. The fear in her eyes, the anger that was pulsing through her when she found out about the affair, everything about that night scared her. What was she capable of doing? Had she ever blacked out before?

Her mom entered the room and handed Spencer a cup of hot tea, "This should help calm your nerves."

Spencer grabbed the tea without looking at her mom. She just kept staring off into space reliving the moment over and over again.

"Spencer," her mom's voice cut into her thoughts, "Tell me what happened that night."

"After the argument she stormed out of the house and I followed her. She kept saying that I read her diary, and that I knew what she was talking about. She finally told me about the affair with Ian and…and…"

Spencer started to cry. Remembering that night was scaring her and that fear was overwhelming. She wasn't sure she could finish. That was until she heard her mom, "And what Spence? What did you do?"

"I pushed her," Spencer choked out, "I pinned her to the ground and put my hand over her mouth. I was so angry and…what if…"

Spencer felt her mom's arms wrap around her and that was the last straw. Spencer's whole body collapsed and she just cried. Her body shook through the sobs, but through the whole thing Spencer's mom just kept holding her.


	20. Chapter 20: Questions

Chapter 20

Peter walked into the house carrying the groceries that his wife had asked him to pick up while she was with Spencer at the police station. He carried the bags into the kitchen where he found his wife sitting at the counter.

"Hey Veronica," Peter greeted, "Where's Spencer?"

Veronica looked up, "She's uh, she's upstairs resting."

"How'd it go at the police station?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Alright," Veronica answered passing a hand over her face as if she was brushing away a tear.

"Veronica," Peter started, "What happened?"

"She remembered."

"What did she remember?"

"She remembered what happened after the argument."

"Well," Peter prompted, "What happened?"

"Apparently, Alison told her about Ian and Spencer lost it and pushed her to the ground. She covered Ali's mouth. She's afraid of what this means. She believes that she might have been the one to do it, and if I'm being honest—"

"Mom," Peter heard his daughter say.

"Spencer," Peter greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Spencer responded. She looked exhausted and pale. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and it broke Peter's heart to see his youngest that way.

"What do you need Spence?" Veronica asked.

"I just wanted to know where you put my computer," Spencer stated.

"It's in the office Spence. What do you need it for?"

"I wanted to work on my English paper. Aria texted me that it needs to be done by Monday."

Peter admired his daughter's ability to push forward despite everything that had happened. Despite the fact that everything had been so crazy and so emotional, Spencer just moved on to the next thing. It was a quality he admired, but also feared, because it meant she never had to face her problems.

Spencer tried to focus on her English paper, but the events kept playing through her head like a broken record. She kept seeing Ali's scared eyes staring at her as she stared at Spencer and the rage that consumed her like a tidal wave. Could it be possible that Spencer had chased Ali, that she had killed her? She didn't want to believe it, but she started to think it might be true. Maybe she'd followed Ali farther, maybe she'd put her hand over her mouth to get her to shut up and she'd held it there a little too long. Spencer didn't know when Ali had snuck off to see Ian and maybe this was after that. What if she had killed Alison?

"Spencer," she heard her mom call from behind her closed door, "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Spencer replied closing her laptop and leaning back on the pillows.

Her mother entered and was followed by her father. Both of them looked a little frightened and unsure as they took a seat on her bed.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened today?" Her father explained.

"You mean the fact that Alison died of suffocation and I put my hand over her mouth like I was trying to suffocate her? What's there to talk about? It's just another fact that implicates me in her murder."

"That's why we want to talk to you," her mom stated, "We don't want you to admit this to the police quite yet. There's got to be part of that evening still missing, since your next memory is looking for her in the woods. Until you can link those two together, we think it would be best if you kept quiet."

"So you basically want me to lie to the police," Spencer clarified.

"Not lie," her dad backtracked, "Spence, this looks really bad and we don't want you to implicate yourself any further when you don't have the whole picture. That's all."

Spencer could see their point and she was glad that they had decided not to tell the police, because she would have refused otherwise. The problem was she was still afraid of herself, and what she was capable of. What if she lost her temper again? Maybe her biggest fear was remembering the rest of the night and finding out her biggest fears were true. Sure, she'd seen Ali go limp on tape, but that meant nothing. There was no way to know for sure that Ali was dead in that shot. She could have returned and Spencer could have killed her then. She didn't know where this insecurity was coming from, but it was there. She wasn't sure if she had killed Alison anymore. She was only certain, that that night she had wanted to do it so badly.


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets

Chapter 21

Aria's phone buzzed as she sat on her bed with Emily flipping through magazines. The fear of it being A surfaced and she took a deep breath before looking at the screen. When she saw it was only Spencer she relaxed, that is until she opened it. _SOS_.

She looked at Emily and she too was looking at her phone, confused. Nothing needed to be said. The two of them jumped off the bed and were out the door before either one of her parents realized what was happening.

Hanna was waiting on the front steps of Spencer's house when Aria and Emily arrived. To Aria she looked scared and confused, but she managed to hold her composure when she asked, "Do either of you know what this is about?"

"Probably something about her interrogation at the station today," Emily stated.

"I can't believe she actually went," Aria noted.

"We won't know until we ask, so let's just go in there and see what's going on," Hanna ordered.

Aria nodded and the three of them knocked on the door together. "Hello girls, Spencer's in her room," Mrs. Hastings greeted clearing the path for them to enter. The girls nodded and rushed up the stairs nearly tripping over each other's feet as they raced to the room. The door was open so the girls just walked in. Spencer was sitting on her bed, fingers flying over the keys. She looked up immediately and stopped when she spotted the girls.

"Thank god, you're here," Spencer said, "Could one of you close the door?"

Hanna took care of it and the three of them approached the bed cautiously. Emily was the first to speak, "What's going on Spence?"

"I was at the police station and I remembered something from the night Ali died. Do you remember how I told you Alison and I fought that night?"

Aria watched as everyone nodded.

"Well, apparently the fight didn't end in my living room. It continued into the woods, and I got so upset that I tackled her to the ground and put my hand over her mouth."

"What does this mean?" Emily asked.

"It means that Ali died of suffocation and I remember smothering her. It means I look very guilty if the police ever find out about it."

"Do you think you did it?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. That whole night is such a blur now that I don't even remember when the argument happened. I know what I saw on that video, and I know what Ian implied, but still. If that gets out, they'll probably charge me."

"Well we won't let that happen," Hanna declared, "I don't believe that you could kill Alison, and I won't let you start believing it either."

Aria saw Spencer smile, then her expression changed. It was serious as she said, "There's something else I want to talk to you guys about."

The girls were scared of what might come out of her mouth next.

"It's about Toby."


	22. Chapter 22: Always

Chapter 22

Toby knocked on the Hastings' front door about twenty minutes after the girls had left. As the door glided open, Toby recognized Mr. Hastings as the greeter, "Hello Toby."

"Mr. Hastings," Toby greeted a little coldly, "Is Spencer up for a visitor?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs, but first, I never had a chance to apologize for my prior treatment of you. I was wrong to tell you to stay away from Spencer and I was especially wrong for saying it in such a rude way. It wasn't fair to Spencer and it certainly wasn't fair to you."

"It's okay Mr. Hastings," Toby said, "I understand why you did it and I appreciate your apology. Now may I go see Spencer."

"Of course," Mr. Hastings answered stepping out of the doorway. Toby stepped past him and headed up toward Spencer's room. He knocked on the door to her room and waited for her to answer.

"Come in," Spencer called.

Pushing the door open slowly, Toby peeked his head inside the room. Spencer hadn't stopped what she was doing. She was sitting on top of her bed, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Toby chose to stand in the doorway until Spencer looked up.

Spencer heard the door open, but hadn't looked up. She was in the middle of finishing her English paper three days early and she was desperate to finish it. Typing the last sentence of her last paragraph she looked at the doorway and was surprised to see Toby leaning on the door jam.

"You know," Toby started, "It's usually customary to greet someone when they come in a room."

Spencer smiled, "I was finishing my English paper."

"So you were finishing a paper that is not due until Monday and you haven't been at school during the entire time it was assigned. Spencer, I think you've officially cracked."

"I haven't cracked. I just like to get things done. Besides, it's been a good distraction from the whole police investigation."

"Did your mom take you today?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered turning away, "And it went really well. I was answering all of his questions, giving him absolutely nothing, but then he pulled out a copy of the suicide note Ian put on my computer. He started making me seem really guilty and I just lost it. I ended up crying my eyes out and my mom had to escort me out of the room."

"What happened?" Toby asked taking her hand. They were sitting on her bed and Spencer couldn't help but feel safe. She knew her secrets would be safe with him, so she spilled her guts. She told him about the argument with Alison, and how she'd chased her into the woods. She told him about how she was starting to believe that she did it. More importantly, she told him about A.

Spencer watched Toby's face as she explained everything. It never changed. His face remained concerned and attentive. When she was finished he sat silently, looking a little unsure of what to say.

"I know this sounds crazy and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me, but it is true. I'm really scared and so are Emily, Aria, and Hanna."

"I know you're being serious and I would be scared too if I had some flashback that made me believe I killed my best friend and a creepy person stalking me and framing me for murder. Whatever you need, I'm there for you. I do have one question though."

Spencer paused, scared of what he may ask.

"Have you told anyone else about all of this?"

"My parents know about the flashback, but I haven't told them about A. Obviously the girls know about everything, and now so do you. I asked them if I could tell you because this whole ordeal has affected you in ways you don't even realize. It's our fault that you took the wrap for the Jenna thing and A knows all about it. A knows all of my secrets, all of their secrets, and can give them up at any time. Do you realize that power? Do you realize what A can do to me, to my family, to you? A tried to kill Hanna once already. Don't think she won't do it—"

Toby interrupted her, but not in the usual fashion. He gently grabbed her arms and pressed her mouth to his. It was long and sensual, and altogether perfect. When he released her he started, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand what it's like to have no control over your fate, and how someone can ruin the rest of your life. Whatever you need from me, I'll give it to you. I love you Spencer Hastings and that will never change."

Toby watched Spencer carefully as she digested the words he'd said. She was shocked, she was scared, but more importantly, Toby could tell she felt the same way. He was just as shocked the words had come out of his mouth as she looked, but once he'd said them, he knew they were true and he knew it was requited.

"I love you, too," Spencer stated smiling. This time she kissed him in an even better kiss than their last. When they finally parted Toby and Spencer just stared at each other for what felt like moments. When their gazes finally broke Spencer leaned against the pillows behind her, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea," Toby said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Spencer and Toby were sitting on her bed playing an intense game of Scrabble. She kept thinking about what had transpired just twenty minutes earlier. She'd told Toby she loved him, but she was questioning whether that was true. She'd never really been in love before, and she'd never though much about it. She'd said it, because she'd been taken off guard, but did she really mean it? She didn't know.

Spencer fiddled with her letters, while she waited for Toby to make his play. L, I, V, M, U, U, H. She rearranged the letters again. U, L, U, V, M, I, H. Looking at the letters again she switched the H and the M. U, L, U, V, H, I, M. At that moment, Spencer knew that it was true. She did love Toby. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone. Everything was going the way it should. She didn't care how much evidence piled up against her, she didn't care what anyone else thought. She had her parents on her side, her sister no longer against her, and everyone else she needed to get through this. Whatever happened, she knew she would always have someone to lean on.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the formatting throughout this story. It's my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to the site. Well anyways, there it is. Spencer gets her happy ending, sort of. Thanks for all of the positive feedback, but if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to read them and take them into consideration. I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter 23:Doubt

Chapter 23

"He's mine. I finally won," Ali shouted.

"Shut up," Spencer shouted shifting a hand over her mouth. Spencer could hear her muffled screams as Ali struggled beneath her. Spencer felt the anger pulsing through her, unable to control it. She wanted it to stop. She wanted Ali to stop torturing her and her friends. She wanted everything to just end. But she couldn't hurt Alison, not that she didn't want to. Something stopped her, some last remnant of their friendship causing her to hesitate, to relax.

Ali took advantage of her hesitation and gained the upper hand. She pushed hard against Spencer's chest, sending her backwards. Spencer watched as Ali began to race off into the woods.

"Stay away from me," Ali shouted as she disappeared among the trees.

Suddenly, Spencer seemed to realize what had happened. She felt bad. She hadn't meant to do that. She pulled herself off of the ground and to her feet.

"Ali!"

Spencer sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her face, heart beating out of her chest. This hadn't just been a dream. This was the last missing part of her memory. She didn't kill Alison. She hadn't been able to do it. Spencer sighed with relief.

Just then, Spencer's door burst open and Spencer's mom came rushing into the room, "Are you okay, Spencer? I heard you scream."

Her mom came to her side and seemed to panic when she saw the sweat rolling down her cheeks. She placed her hand on Spencer's cheeks checking for a fever. Spencer smiled at her mother's concern but had to stop her, "Mom," she started grabbing her mom's hands, "I don't have a fever. It was just a bad dream."

She seemed to relax, but responded, "What was it about?"

Spencer looked down, "The night Ali died. I remembered what happened, the full story."

Even in the dark, Spencer could tell her mom was nervous about she was going to say next. Nonetheless, she sat silently, waiting for Spencer to continue.

"I didn't do it. I didn't kill her. She pushed me off and ran away. That's when I started calling her name."

Spencer could see her mom's shoulder's relax and surprisingly that didn't make her relax. She started thinking whether her mom actually thought she was guilty. If her mom meant it when she said that she would have Spencer's back no matter what, why did she relax when Spencer said she didn't kill Alison?

"Mom," she began, "You didn't think I was guilty, did you?"

Her mom didn't answer right away, and that was answer enough.

"How could you think that? How could you just assume I was guilty?"

"Spence, I'm sorry, but that memory of yours seemed awfully incriminating and—"

"And what?" Spencer's head started to reel. How could her mother think that? What if she wasn't protecting her? What if she was protecting herself? "Was your actual reason for keeping it quiet because you wanted to maintain the Hastings' name?"

"No Spencer, well not exactly. Spencer you were beginning to think that you'd done it. I could see it in your eyes, and, well—"

"You wanted me to keep it quiet because it would be another blemish on our perfect family. Having the allegations actually end up being true would just ruin you."

"Spencer," her mom said grabbing her shoulders, "Part of me was thinking of the Hastings' name and how this could impact the entire family…"

Spencer looked away from her mom, furious with what she was saying. It was so like her mom to do this: to think of the family before her own daughter. She knew her mom hadn't changed. No matter how much she'd wanted it to be true, it wasn't.

"But most of me was thinking of how this could effect you. Spence, admitting that before having the whole story could have messed everything up. I didn't want you to act rashly and destroy everything when it might not matter anyways."

"Is that all you care about?" Spencer questioned, "Is my reputation, my future all you think matters to me? Did you think about how stressful this was? How scared I was, and how that could impact me?"

Her mom looked down again, ashamed.

"I guess not," Spencer retorted rolling over so her mom couldn't see the tears falling down her face. She felt the mattress rise as her mom got up and she heard the door click closed as she left. Spencer didn't look back; she just shut her eyes and let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted to go from the Scrabble game. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and feel free to critique.


	24. Chapter 24: Persistent

Chapter 24

All weekend Veronica Hastings had walked on eggshells around Spencer. Her daughter was angry with her, and she couldn't blame her. Spencer was right when she'd said that she hadn't thought of things other than her reputation. When it came to the investigation she had thought of the strain it put on her, but when it came to her memories she'd only thought of the social crisis it may cause. How could she be so blind? How could she ignore that part of the problem? She was a bad mother and she needed to change that.

On Monday morning Spencer came walking down the stairs just as Veronica was pouring her coffee. Veronica watched her daughter carefully as she entered the kitchen. She still looked weak and tired, but there was a stubborn look in her eyes. She was going to go back to school and no one was going to stop her.

"You know Spence," Veronica started, "No one would fault you if you didn't go back today."

"I'm fine, Mom," Spencer answered, "I can't afford to miss anymore school."

"Alright," Veronica conceded, "But if you aren't up to it, feel free to call."

Spencer nodded before heading out the door. Veronica watched her go, feeling the pain that Spencer was causing her. It wasn't the distance Spencer put in between them, or the harsh words Spencer had said to her that night that killed her. It was the fact that her daughter could act, now, as if nothing had happened. She could walk into the kitchen and be cordial as if the whole night hadn't happened. She wanted Spencer to push away, she wanted her to be angry, she didn't want to be killed with kindness. It hurt a lot more.

Aria stood next to her locker chatting with Hanna and Emily about the weekend's events, wondering whether Spencer would actually show up today. Her question was answered when Spencer came walking around the corner toward them. She moved slowly, but with the same confidence she'd always seemed to have. She looked weak and tired, but unwilling to say so. Spencer spotted them and made her way over to them.

"Spencer, you made it," Aria greeted

"Hey guys," Spencer greeted.

"We weren't sure you'd actually come back today," Emily stated.

"No," Hanna stated, "You weren't sure. I had full confidence that Spencer would come walking in that door even if she had to knock out her own mother to do it."

"Hanna," Aria scolded.

"That wouldn't be so shocking right now," Spencer muttered. She'd told them about the argument with her mother over the weekend, but Aria didn't realize how angry Spencer actually was about it.

"Are you and your mom still at odds?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't say at odds," Spencer started, "We sort of just circle around each other, never really acknowledging what happened. She keeps trying to show me that she really does care, but I don't really buy it. It's like she's so desperate to prove that she cares, that she comes off as fake. I can't tell whether she really does care, or if it's just an act."

Aria felt bad for Spencer. Just when Spencer had begun to think that she was getting somewhere with her family, she fell back into the hole. She couldn't trust that her mom had her back, because it seemed like all her mom cared about was public image. That had to be rough.

Aria's thoughts were interrupted as the warning bell sounded throughout the hallways. The girls looked at each other with a sort of defeated look. They didn't want to go to class. It was the first time they'd been allowed to interact, at school, in public, and it seemed like none of them wanted it to end. Even if they had English together, they sat sprawled across Mrs. Montgomery's class, unable to communicate anything. Nonetheless, the girls turned and walked the long walk to the classroom, just waiting for it to end.

By the time lunch rolled around, Spencer just wanted to curl up in her bed and take a long nap. She felt fine, but she was still weak. It was only her fifth day out of the hospital, and she knew she might be pushing herself too hard, but she'd missed two weeks of school. That was an unprecedented amount of missed days for her. She couldn't miss any more. She just couldn't.

Spencer slumped down in a seat at the girl's typical table. She'd brought her lunch, because the sheer thought of eating any cafeteria food made her stomach turn. So she pulled out her bottle of water, her strawberry yogurt, and plain pasta and started to eat.

The other girls came over about five minutes later carrying their trays of cafeteria food. Spencer took another forkful of pasta as each of the girls set down their own lunch.

"Well that looks like an exciting lunch, Spence," Hanna commented.

"Yeah Han, pasta and yogurt. I'm a daredevil," Spencer answered. Although she'd desperately hoped eating something would help her perk up, it hadn't worked. She still felt exhausted. Maybe she really should go home.

"You okay, Spence?" Aria inquired.

"I'm just tired," Spencer responded poking at her pasta, "It's taken a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

Spencer could tell all of her friends wanted to say it. Each of them had a panicked look on their face that expressed the worry they felt. They wanted to suggest she go home, that she get some rest. Although she desperately wanted to stay, she knew it would be better if she left.

"You guys look like you're gonna have a heart attack," Spencer joked.

"We just don't want you to push yourself too hard," Emily defended.

"Yeah Spence," Aria chimed in, "No one's gonna fault you if you go home and rest."

"Relax guys," Spencer started, "I'm leaving after lunch."

"Wait a minute," Hanna started, "Spencer Hastings, the Spencer Hastings, is actually leaving school early and of her own volition. Are you sure you're just tired?"

"I'm fine Hanna," Spencer stated, "You know spending ten days in a hospital can change a person's perspective. If I've learned anything it's that staying in a hospital sucks, and I really don't want to do it again."

"We're glad Spence," Emily stated, "Do you need a ride?"

"No. My mom's picking me up, but I'll text you guys when I get home. Could you guys pick up the work for my last few classes?"

The girls nodded and Spencer got out of her seat. She was just pulling her purse onto her shoulder when someone said, "Miss Hastings?"

Spencer turned to see two police officers, including Garrett, standing behind her, "Yes. What can I do for you officers?"

"We'd like to finish that interview that we were having last Friday," Garrett explained.

"I'm really not feeling well."

"You look fine to me," the other officer stated.

"Spencer," Garrett said leaning in close, "It's not an option this time. You either come willingly or we get a warrant and take you. It's your choice."

Spencer didn't say anything she just stepped forward and allowed the two officers to escort her out.


	25. Chapter 25: Protected

Chapter 25

Veronica Hastings sat next to her daughter in yet another interrogation. They'd been in there for an hour answering the same questions Spencer always answered.

"I didn't do it," Spencer stated for the third time, "I didn't kill Alison."

"How do you know, Spencer? You fought with her, maybe it went too far."

"For the last time," Spencer answered getting frustrated, "We did fight and I did shove her to the ground, but she got up and ran away. She was fine the last time I saw her."

"But how can you be sure that was the last time you saw her? How can you be sure that you remember everything from that night, or that all of it is true? You've lied to us before, how do we know you're not lying now."

Veronica watched her daughter seemed to grow more and more pained. Her eyes were sunk in, she kept rubbing her head like she had a headache, and every word seemed to drain her of the last bits of energy. Veronica was worried. She had to do something.

"Spencer, answer the question."

"No," Veronica jumped in, "Spencer, you don't have to answer any more questions."

"Mrs. Hastings," Officer Reynolds started.

"Enough Officer Reynolds. Can't you see how much of a toll this is taking? She's only just recovered from a serious illness and you haven't even had the decency to let her do that. Now, Spencer has answered all of your questions multiple times. She's been completely cooperative and respectful. I expect you to do the same for her."

"Mrs. Hastings," Officer Reynolds started again, "If we don't finish now it will have to be finished later and I won't be so kind about taking her. As I told your daughter at school, if she refuses to finish this interview now we will get a warrant and arrest her. I don't think you want that."

Spencer stared at her mom as Garrett issued the ultimatum. Spencer knew hoped her mom would stick to her guns, but she knew that the embarrassment of having her daughter arrested would probably be too much. For a split second Spencer's and her mom's eyes met. Then her mom faced Officer Reynolds and stated, "All I want right now is to keep my daughter from ending up in the hospital for the second time in three weeks. If you ever want to speak to Spencer again, you better have a warrant for her arrest. C'mon Spencer."

Spencer's mom went to the door and opened it, waiting for Spencer to follow. Spencer got up from her seat and exited the interrogation room. She'd been shocked by her mother's response and it had taken her a moment to register what had happened.

When they got into the car, her mom didn't start the car. There was a long silence before her mom started, "I know I act like reputation is the most important thing sometimes, but that's not entirely true. I do stress making a good impression and having a good reputation, because it will help you in the future. Sometimes I get a little too caught up in what other people think myself. But, I never want you to think that I don't care about you. You and Melissa are the world to me and I would do anything to protect you, all of you. "

"How do I know it's not just a one time thing?" Spencer questioned facing her mother, "How do I know that the next time I screw up it won't be about the family's reputation?"

"You don't, except for the fact that right now I don't really care what anyone else thinks of us. I believe you when you say you're innocent, and anyone who doesn't isn't worth my time."

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mom was standing up for her. Her mother was on her side. More importantly, her mother meant it. Her mother turned the key in the ignition and started the car, but she didn't head home. She headed toward the school.

"I have to make a quick stop at school, but it will only take a minute," her mom explained.

Once they reached the school Spencer's mom got out of the car and Spencer followed her into the building. Her mom went straight to the main office, not caring about the stares she got from the students in the hallway. Spencer glanced around her, fearful of what was going to happen.

Her mom marched straight to the secretary and said, "I would like to see Principal Appleton."

"Mr. Appleton is out right now, but he should be back soon."

From behind Spencer heard a voice call her mother's name, "Mrs. Hastings, what can I do for you?"

Turning, Spencer saw Mr. Appleton standing in the doorway of the main office. Her mother approached him calmly, but ready to unload, "You can explain to me why you allowed two police officers to take my daughter out of school today."

"Mrs. Hastings, it is my understanding that Spencer agreed to go with them."

"Only after they threatened to arrest me," Spencer jumped in.

"So not only did you allow two officers to take my daughter out of school you also allowed them to threaten her, without my knowledge."

"Mrs. Hastings your daughter is in the center of a murder investigation. We don't want to give the police or anyone else the idea that we are unwilling to cooperate with them."

"So you let two officers take a girl who has been out of the hospital for four days and out of school for the last two weeks into a dirty police station when she was clearly unfit to be interrogated."

"What would you like me to do about this?"

"I want you to know that the only way the cops are going to talk to my daughter again is if they get a warrant for her arrest and take her into custody. Under no circumstances are the cops ever to approach her about anything unless they plan on taking her into custody. Do I make myself clear?"

A crowd had gathered at the doorway to watch the altercation. They were watching in awe as Spencer's mom put the principal in his place. Teachers and students alike were watching the drama unfold. Principal Appleton nodded in agreement and her mom headed toward the door. The crowd parted to let them through, but didn't say anything.

Spencer watched her mom as they exited the school. In seventeen years, her mother had never stood up for her like that. Her mother had never done anything that could possibly jeopardize the Hastings name, and she'd just possibly ruined it forever. She'd made it clear to everyone watching that the Hastings' were unwilling to cooperate with the police, making Spencer seem even guiltier. It no longer mattered to Spencer or her mom. Her mom had made it clear that she believed in Spencer and that it didn't matter anymore whether anyone else did too. She knew she could count on her mom for the support she's always needed. Her mom would be there, on her side, every step of the way. It was what Spencer had always wanted, had always needed, and now she had it.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is the end. Spencer didn't kill Alison, her mom believes her, and everything seems to be working out for her. Let me know if you don't think so. Let me know if you think there should be more.


End file.
